paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Howling Pains Christmas
The Christmas special in the Howling Pains series created by RockytheEco-pup and Chaseisonthecase. 'Series List: 'Howling Pains (series) Summary It's Christmas time in Adventure Bay. The pups are excited for Christmas morning. Rocky has bought all the pups their presents except Chase. He overhears Chase's conversation with Rubble that he wasn't supposed to hear. The conversation upsets Rocky. Will this affect what Rocky is going to get Chase? Characters * Wolf Chase * Rocky * Ryder * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Skye * Everest Story Chapter One:Christmas Eve In was a cold December morning, the pups wake up to a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. Wolf chase: Rocky race you to the top of the hill last one there is an omega! Rocky: I don't know what that is, but you're on!! Wolf chase:(runs) Rocky: (runs trying to catch up) Wolf chase: (gets to top) made it! Rocky: Sooooo close! Wolf chase: (slips) Whoah! (he starts rolling down in snowball form) Rocky: LOOK OUT EVEREST!!! Everest: whoa!!!! Chase crashes into Everest. Wolf chase: (dizzy) Everest did you ever had 3 tails? Everest: No! Anyways, do you and Rocky wanna go belly-sliding? Wolf chase: sure! Everest: Meet you at the top of the hill! Wolf chase: hehe (runs) Everest: Ready guys? Rocky: Ready! Wolf chase:(howls) Everest: Let's go! (Slides down the hill on her belly) Rocky: (follows her on his belly) Wolf chase: (Slides on his belly with them) Everest makes it down first followed by Rocky and then Chase Wolf Chase: You win again ! Everest: I am the champ! Wolf Chase: Yep ! Well its almost that time of year Rocky: Yup! Christmas! Remember last year when we saved Santa and his reindeer? Wolf Chase: Yea...(Drools thinking of the reindeer) Rocky: Chase! Wolf Chase: Im kidding!! Rocky: Right Everest: You guys finish your shopping? Wolf Chase: I sure did Rocky: Almost! Wolf Chase: Almost? Rocky: got like one more present to get Wolf Chase: Alright well i need to go help Rubble with something Rocky: Okay! Everest: Bye! Chase soon leaves out of sight Rocky: I'm going to go spy on him! Maybe I'll find out what he got me for Christmas! Everest: Have Fun! Rocky sneaks up on Chase and eavesdrops on his conversation with Rubble Wolf Chase: And also got rocky what he will actually need Rubble can you guess?( a bit sarcastic) Rubble: Hmm? Rocky: time to listen in! Hehehe Wolf Chase: I got him Flea powder and also fur shampoo and also a towel since he needs it he really does Rocky: WHAT????? (He says loud enough that it perks Chase's ears) Wolf Chase: Hmm? (Looks around) Rocky hides in his pup-house Wolf Chase: (Goes back to Rubble and talks) Rubble: Nice one ,but what did you really get him? Wolf Chase: That ,but it is just so he thinks that i got him that, but on the bottom of the gift a $50 dollar gift card for the meatball thing he likes took me all year to collect Rubble: That's awesome! Wolf Chase: Yea i cant wait to see what he got me! Rubble: I bet you will love it! Wolf Chase: Yea well i need to go and hunt for a gift for my pups and my unexpected mate bye Rubble Rubble: Bye Wolfie! Wolf Chase: (He leaves) When Chase and Rubble leave, Rocky emerges from his pup-house Rocky: Flea Powder? Shampoo? towel? He knows that I hate getting clean! He's trying to be mean! I know exactly what to get him now! Wolf chase: (heads to zoo) He enters the wolf exhibit and the wolf pups run over to him and hug him Wolf chase: hi Randy, Alexandra, and Rex They all smile at him Rex: h.....hi Daddy! Wolf chase: i got an gift all of u All the pups bounce around excited Wolf chase: (brings them an antelope) took me a lot of time to get this The pups run over and start chewing on it. While they did that, their mom comes over and licks Chase's cheek Wolf chase: Hi Female Wolf: (smiles at him) Wolf chase: I came to bring the pups a gift and also visit like i do every while Female Wolf: (nuzzles him) Wolf chase: i need to go i have to decorate a bit and tomorrow ill visit and stay a night here Female Wolf: (looks happy and gives him a lick goodbye) Wolf chase: bye He heads back meanwhile Rocky: I'll teach him to give me a lousy Christmas gift! (walks into the dentist's office) Dentist: hello? Rocky: May I have a toothbrush and some toothpaste? Dentist: sure want mouthwash to go with it? Rocky: Perfect! Dentist:(hands them to him) Rocky: Thank you! Dentist: your welcome Rocky heads out the door towards the Lookout. Zuma: hi dude tomorrow is Christmas Rocky: Yeah! Can't wait! Zuma: well good night (heads to his pup house) Rocky: Better go wrap all of my presents! (heads to his pup-house) Chapter Two:Christmas Day The next day it was Christmas morning Rocky: (yawns) Yay! It's Christmas! Wolf chase: Morning rocky lets open gifts i cant wait for you to open mine Rocky: You too! Ryder: Before we open our presents, you pups need some breakfast! (pours food into each pup's bowl) Wolf chase: no thanks i ate deer Marshall: Don't remind us you hunt! (looks grossed out) Wolf chase: ok ok Rubble:(eats) Once the pups finish eating, Everest arrives. Everest: I'm here for present time! Wolf chase: hi Everest who wants to go first? Zuma: I wanna open first! Wolf chase: ok Zuma opens his present from Marshall. Zuma: Wow a new surf board! Awesome! Zuma: Thanks Marshall! Marshall: no problem Rocky: Who's next? Wolf chase: can I? Rocky: Sure Wolf chase: Oh from you (excited he opens it) Rocky: Go ahead! He opens it finding toothpaste, toothbrush and mouth wash Wolf chase: w...w..what.. Rocky: Now you won't have bad breath! Wolf chase: (runs to the zoo as a tear forms) Rubble: Rocky ... How could u? Skye: How could you Rocky? Zuma: That was mean dude! Rocky: I....I... But he got me a mean present too! Rubble:go and open it and see it Rocky: Fine! I will. (He opens the box to find exactly what he overheard Chase saying he got me) See! Rubble: look deeper in Rocky digs deeper to find a gift card for meatballs. Rocky: I...I....I didn't hear him say anything about a gift card! There is a card attached to it saying Im glad were friends took me awhile to get it but worth it for you and thanks rocky sticking with me your friend wolfie aka chase Rocky begins crying and runs to his pup-house. Rubble:(follows him) rocky? Rocky: Go away! I lost my best friend! Rubble: you can go and see him Rocky: He won't want to see me! Rubble: he is at the zoo i think u can see him Rocky: I really need to make it up to him! Rubble: well what were you going to get him? Rocky: I was building him a sled out of recycled wood Rubble: then do so Rocky: it's too late! After what happened earlier, he won't want it! Rubble: you never know rocky he might since you made it for him Rocky: I'll try (digs in his truck and finds the sled) Chapter Three:The Apology Meanwhile with chase Wolf chase:(runs in wolf pen sad and in tears) Wolf pups: Daddy! Wolf chase: (goes in cave upset) Female Wolf: (licks him to make him feel better) Wolf chase: thanks.... Female Wolf: (nuzzles him) Wolf chase: (sighs he tosses rocky's "gifts" to the edge of cave) The pups run over and fetch it for Chase Wolf chase: thanks.... All of the pups run over and lick him Wolf chase: that tickles!(laughs) The pups smile and play with him Wolf chase: (plays with them) Just then, Rocky enters the exhibit Wolf chase:(hides in cave) The pups remembering Rocky rush over and lick him Rocky: hehehe Rex:(tackles him) (licks) Rocky: Hey pups! Where is your daddy? Randy:(points to cave while trying on rocky's hat) Rocky: hehe a little big for you but I did bring you guys gifts! (gives each pup a present) Randal: (opens gift while a bit blinded by rocky's hat) Underneath the wrapping paper was a hat that was pup-sized Randy: thanks Alexandra: thank you Rex: (hugs him) Rocky: No problem buds! I also brought you each a bone (hands them bones) The pups start chewing on their bones Rocky: Now time to find your dad. (walks into the cave) Wolf chase:(in deep part of cave sad) Rocky: Chase? Wolf Chase: what do you want ? Unless your here part 2 of your gift a dentist appointment set up just for me..... Rocky: I just wanted to apologize. Wolf chase: hmm? Rocky: I'm sorry! I overheard you saying to Rubble that you were getting me all this flea and bath stuff which upset me. That's why I bought you dentist stuff. Wolf chase : you overheard me? .... Rocky: Well I kinda spied on you. I wanted to see what you got me for Christmas. Wolf chase:(gets more upset) it took me a year to earn that money giving rides to people in zoo and months to plan that gift Rocky: I left before you said the real gift you got me Wolf chase: (sighs) well then i guess i deserve the dentist supply's gift then... Rocky: Why? Wolf chase: well since i think you just got this when you overheard me Rocky: I shouldn't have been listening in the first place. I did bring what I originally got you for Christmas! Wolf chase: you did? Rocky: Yup! Merry Christmas! (shows him his homemade sled) Wolf chase: i...i...i..... Rocky: I made it myself! Took me all year to gather that much wood to make it! Wolf chase:(pins him) Rocky: Don't eat me!! Wolf Chase: (licks him) I love it! Rocky: I'm glad you love it! Wanna go try it out? Wolf Chase: Sure by the way (Jokes) If i was going to eat you i would of washed you first Rocky: Good luck doing that! hahaha! Wolf Chase: hehe lets go with my pups to play to Rocky: Are they allowed to leave the zoo? Wolf chase: Yes if i am with them Rocky: Okay! Let's go! They soon head out of the zoo with the pups behind them Rocky: This will be so much fun! Wolf chase: i know ! Chapter Four: Sledding Down The Way They arrive at the hill to see Everest and Marshall belly-sliding down it Wolf chase: Lets slide down with the sled Rocky: Sure! C'mon pups! The pups hopped on sled Rocky and Chase get on. Rocky: Ready guys? All: Ready! They start sledding down the hill. Wolf Chase: haha! Rocky: Weeeeee!!!!! Pups: (Laughing and giggling) Randal: (Holding on rock's hat oh his head) Rocky: hehehe They soon slid down the hill and crash into the snow pile All the pups pop their heads out of the snow and laugh Wolf chase: Hehe Rocky: C'mon let's go again! All the pups agreed and spent the whole day sledding and playing with their presents. That night, Rocky bought a huge plate of meatballs and ate it up in no time. Chase enjoyed his new sled from his best friend. The wolf pups had the best day of their lives and fell asleep moments after returning to the wolf exhibit. Epilogue: Wolf chase: Ill go get your hat from Randal Rocky: Okay! (yawns) Wolf chase: (Goes in exhibit to Randal seeing him hugging Rocky's hat asleep) Randal: (zzz) Wolf chase: (slowly tries getting rocky's hat) Randal pulls the hat closer to him in his sleep. Wolf Chase: (goes back with out it) i think you look better without your hat Rocky: Its okay! I got a spare! (takes another hat out of his truck) Wolf Chase: ok Rocky: Night Mr. Wolf! Wolf chase : night don't let your fleas bite Rocky: I don't have any! Wolf Chase: That's what you say! Rocky: Yup! Night! (goes into his pup-house and falls asleep) Wolf Chase: (Zzz) The pups all fell asleep after their Christmas adventure. Each pup couldn't wait until next Christmas. The End and Merry Christmas! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Christmas Specials Category:Specials Category:Collaboration Category:Howling/Vamp Pains